Weasley's World
by George H Black
Summary: I am a third year student at Hogwarts along with a group of people I class to be my very close friends Harry, Ron, Ruby and Hermione. I have the most crushing crush on Ron Weasley but what happens when his brother shows an interest?
1. Lots Of Laughs

**Ok so this is a story I wrote when I was loads younger and not as experienced in writing so if it reads a bit childish then you know why but I only got as far as 3 chapters so it will get more my style (read Black Humour to know what that is or wait for chapter 4 if you don't like twilight).**

**So as always let me know what you think and enjoy the story :D**

* * *

><p>"Ha got it! What are you going to do now?" I teased as I took my only chance in 5 minutes to snatch Hermione's diary from her. Hermione got, almost, as into writing in a book as she did reading one.<p>

"Georgina give it back right now! I pause to dip my quill and end up losing my diary. Give it back, I said you can't read it!" Hermione almost begged as she made a grab for her diary. "Who are you talking to? I took it not some imaginary Georgina girl. I'm not going to read it. What are you wanting to keep from me anyway I'm George your best friend." I laughed at the thought of her keeping something from me but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual. "Ha ha of course I wouldn't keep something from you but I don't tell you specifics of how I feel about things. Besides" She told me yanking it back as I concentrated on her too-late-laughter. "You might be in there." She continued with, a now genuine, smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't read it if you had written exactly how you felt about me in explicit detail. It's wrong." I explained "I just took it because you're not listening to me."

"I promise I've only got one more line to write." She pleaded already writing again.

"You've got one minute." I did my impression of Professor McGonagall, folding my arms as tight as possible and pulling my lips as thin as possible while looking down my nose at her.

She gave another real laugh and wrote at full speed.

Thirty seconds later, she put her quill and ink away, looked up at me and said, quite sarcastically "Right you now have my full and undivided attention, happy?"

"Very." I replied smiling. "Did you hear anything I said?" I started. She looked down guiltily. "I'll start from the beginning then." I faked the exasperated tone in my voice. "It's about Ruby." Hermione's head jerked up and she looked at me warningly. "Do you think she… likes Harry?" For a second I doubted whether she would answer truthfully. Hermione and Ruby were the best of friends and told each other everything. Whether Hermione would trust me with one of Ruby's secrets I didn't know. I had never tested it.

Hermione, however, looked down again but this time she was definitely trying to tell me her answer. "Fair enough" I said casually.

"I didn't tell you." Hermione looked up pleading again.

"No you actually didn't." I noticed myself anyway.

"It's five to six." Hermione noticed. "I told Ron we'd be there for six." Hermione put her diary away (on my shelf again), got up and walked over to the door.

I stayed sat on the bed recovering from the sudden and very painful ache in my chest that occurred at her last sentence.

"Come on George we're going to be late as it is." Hermione had turned and seen me still sat down. I faked a yawn and got up to hide the real reason I was still sat down. "I'm coming."

By the time we got to the Entrance hall we were five minutes late and the boys appeared to have given up waiting so we went straight in. Hermione speed walked down one side to go and sit beside Ron so I walked down the other side not wanting to sit next to Mr and Mrs feed-each-other-all-the-time.

Harry moved over to let me sit next to him with the deepest sympathy in his eyes. He was the only one who knew why I didn't want to sit next to Ron.

In almost the same way that Hermione and Ruby told each other everything, me and Harry were pretty close.

Just as I sat down Ruby came in with Lavender and Parvati. I waved to her and then moved up so that she could sit next to Harry. She got the message and whispered desperately to me not to tell him, or anyone for that matter. I gave her a pat on the shoulder and told her she should know me better than that after three years. I don't spread secrets.

Me, Harry and Ruby talked at every chance we got between mouthfuls. I had never realised how non-chalant Ruby could be. Harry got Ron's attention with some difficulty and started talking about the next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. I was listening quite intently to the conversation, while Hermione and Ruby started talking about the Ball and the dresses they'd seen in 'Steph's' (my sister's dress shop in Hogsmeade), when Hermione wanted another chip from Ron I turned to Ruby. "Has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?" I asked making sure Harry had fully given up on his conversation with Ron.

"Yes about four but they're all either stuck up they're own asses or absolutely disgusting!" She shuddered, obviously reliving a particularly bad experience. "I mean Ernie Macmillan! How pompous can you get!"

"Erm Percy." Harry joked looking rather cheerful about something.

"I suppose but he hasn't asked me." Ruby continued, grinning back. "I bet you've got someone good George. Cedric Diggory? Oliver Wood?" She asked me in a go-ahead-make-me-jealous tone of voice.

"No one." I told her simply as I grabbed a piece of treacle sponge "And Cedric Diggory? Eww!" I imitated her shudder from earlier.

"You're telling me _you_ aren't going to the Ball with anyone yet?" She laughed disbelievingly.

"My thoughts exactly." Said a confused voice from my other side.

I turned my head so fast that I earned myself a crick in the neck. "Ow!" I exclaimed massaging it. "Yes it is true Fred but give me a moment."

It looked like Fred Weasley had been listening in. The pain in my neck had gone, but I kept rubbing because if Fred was about to do what I suspected he was about to do then I didn't want all my friends around. Also Dumbledore had gotten up and not a second later all the food disappeared and he summoned for quiet.

"I expect you are all really excited about the Ball we are soon to be having" Dumbledore said to the hall at large. "Me too. But may I warn you again that no misbehaviour will be tolerated..." the rest of Dumbledore's speech never reached my ears, Ron had caught my eye and was mouthing the words along with Dumbledore. The whole school knew his speech by now.

I was failing so badly at trying not to laugh that I had to fake a quiet coughing fit to stop Professor McGonagall from getting suspicious.

When Dumbledore had finished I dodged Fred and caught up with Ron to tell him off. "You're so evil! McGonagall nearly saw me laughing; you know what my reputation's like with her already!" I scolded sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up! Are you afraid of an iddy biddy detention?" He patronised.

"You know she'd give me a far worse punishment than that."

"For Laughing? She's not that harsh. Well maybe she is sorry."

"You will be… oh what's the use, he can't hear me." He had rushed the last part of his sentence because Hermione was now beckoning him over to her. He was so smitten for her it really irritated the pain in my chest.

Once back in the Common Room my eyes were greeted to the sight of Ron and Hermione sharing one chair and in deep conversation. I heard Harry shout my name from the other end of the Common Room so I wrenched my eyes away receiving another chest pain, not so brief this time, and walked in that direction.

I got half way there when I caught sight of a violent red colour at the bottom of the stairs to the Girls Dormitories and I remembered Fred.

"Anything interesting on the stairs tonight?" I said turning up beside him and making him jump.

"Not really just a lot of Lavender rushing up and down them really." He answered recovering. We both laughed and then silence.

"So earlier I was, there's no point denying it, intrigued by the lack of male escort in your possession." He explained putting on the pompous manner we were talking about before. "And it makes one think to oneself; this simply will not do…"

"Get on with it will you!" I told him laughing until my side hurt more than my chest. "Unless you're about to ask me to go with one of your friends." I explained seriously but with a tear still in my eye. "Then I don…"

"Why would I do that?" He asked obviously offended "I just wouldn't." He said in what sounded to me like a defeated tone.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise… I just… It's just that Diggory did. Many times as a matter of fact..."

"Will you go to the Ball with me then?" Fred asked chuckling at the look of disgust on my face.

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that all the time!" I answered in the same pompous voice.

"My deepest apologise Georgina, would you please do me the honour of accompanying me to the Ball?" He continued bowing deeply and taking hold of my hand.

"Firstly who's Georgina? And secondly I'm going to assume you're talking to me and thirdly I accept."

"I do apologise my lady." He kissed my hand and straightened up "George."

"Fred! I never would have thought of you two going together." Was Ruby's response when I told her who I was going with.

"Me neither but I thought about it and there's pretty much no one else I'd like to go with. Fred's a laugh it'll be fun." I explained. Harry looked unconvinced so I mouthed 'pretty much' to him. "Oh so we're too boring for you are we?" Ruby joked.

"No it's just that I don't want to go with someone who's only got their mind set on looking cool in front of his friends. I want to head-bang." I did a little demonstration just in case they didn't understand. "We can head-bang!" Harry joined in the demonstration.

"This looks like fun. Can we join your little rave?" Ron had turned up hand-in-hand with Hermione.

"I don't know, how's your head-bang?" I asked pretending to judge as he nodded vigorously adding a little bit of air guitar. "I see? Why not. Take a seat."

Hermione, Ruby and me talked about that we were wearing and doing with our hair for the Ball while Harry and Ron were wondering who Harry was going to take to the Ball. "You know I think Lavender's still available." Ron informed Harry.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione asked butting in.

"I do talk to other people you know Hermione." Ron replied. "I didn't find out by her rejecting me so you're ok." He added coolly.

"I didn't think that." Hermione murmured although she did look happier.

"So I've decided I'm going to wear red." Ruby continued as though there hadn't been an interruption. "Good you can have your natural hair colour then." I suggested matter-of-factly. Ruby wasn't called Ruby for no reason. Her natural hair colour was a glorious scarlet colour but she died it brown because she thought she'd look like a freak.

"No I don't want to look like a tomato." She answered running her fingers through her hair paranoid.

"Give it up George we'll never see anything as beautiful as that again." Hermione pointedly told me.

"I guess you're right Hermione." I sighed. "Well book time." I liked to read before I went to bed but with my light on no-one else in the dorm could sleep. As I left for the dormitory to fetch my book I felt Harry's glare on the back of my neck. He hated me reading when everyone was there. He thought it was rude.

Right it's on my shelf, of course, it's under Hermione's diary. Oops it fell on the floor! She shouldn't leave it there then. I'll just close it so she won't think I've read it. Wait? Does that say _dump_…


	2. Gossip

**Getting less childish now (or I thought so when I read it through) enjoy and let me know :D**

* * *

><p>'I'm going to dump him at the Ball.'<p>

The sentence was well and truly etched into my brain as I left the dormitory and headed back down stairs. Ron and Hermione had taken to occupying the same chair again. Kissing this time. I felt my face go cold. I sat down next to Harry who had stopped talking to Ruby long enough to give me more dagger eyes.

I sat and half read my book for the rest of the night. Eventually there was just me and Harry left. We were always the last ones to go to bed. "Go on then what's up?" He asked me when silence fell and the last of the footsteps upstairs had stopped. "Huh?" I said acting the fool. So he had noticed.

"Come on. You went the colour of Hedwig when you came back down and saw them kissing. Usually you just blank out and, well, stay the same colour." He explained. He sat there looking at me knowingly and patiently. "We've got all night, it's Saturday tomorrow." He continued.

"I don't know what you mean." I wasn't about to tell him something that Hermione obviously didn't trust me with. No matter how much I wanted to tell someone.

"George." Harry started to scowl now. "Tell me." Did he have to go all psychiatric on me? "If you've moved to another level of liking Ron you know you're better off telling me and getting it off your chest." Obviously he did.

"It's nothing like that." I told him simply.

"Then, you know something!" He leaned forwards getting excited now. He always loved a bit of gossip about Ron and Hermione.

"Oh honestly Harry you're so immature." I said purposely not denying what he had worked out.

"Tell me!" He persisted. He didn't usually get this eager though?

"Harry? What do you know?" Now I was the one leaning forward. That's why he was so interested. "Come on spill!" We both said at the same time "You first!" We said together again. We rolled around laughing for what seemed like ages until we calmed down and had a game of rock, paper, scissors. I won "Ha!" I laid back and got ready for Harry's piece of information. He always knew something really juicy. "Ok fine, cheater. Now promise me you'll control yourself." He warned me holding out his little finger. "You don't want to wake-up the castle." I took the pinkie promise quickly and held my lips tight together. "Ok." He gulped and sighed. "Ron's going to break up with Hermione." He finished keeping his eyes on me in a bracing way.

Despite how tight I was holding my lips together my mouth fell open but luckily no sound came out. I was very true to pinkie promises. "George? Are you ok?" Harry asked still keeping within arms length of me and waving a hand in front of my face. "W…w…when?" Was all I managed. And even then my voice was extremely hoarse.

"He was talking about doing it at the Ball but I told him that would be too nasty especially at the first one." He explained, relieved that I could still talk however faintly. "So he's going to see how things go at the Ball and then decide." He finished as though this was obvious. "Now you!" He was bouncing up and down by now.

"Hermione's going to break up with _him_." I told him urgently _"At the Ball!"_

My mental clock woke me up at 8:00 Saturday morning. Not surprising considering the dreams I was having. Hermione had found that I knew about her dumping Ron and she was screaming at me something chronic. Then the scene switched to me and Ron at the Ball slow dancing while Hermione was crying at the side of the dance floor. The next thing I knew I was stood watching Hermione and Ron snogging passionately in a single armchair with tears streaming down my face.

I lay and thought about the meaning of the very mixed up dreams. I was a great believer in dreams being an insight into your subconscious. It was the only part of Divination I truly understood. I came to the conclusion that I felt very guilty for having read Hermione's diary, however accidental it was, that Ron and Hermione were going to break up, whenever or wherever it happened, and I saw that as my chance with Ron, and that the tears I were crying in the last dream were those of anger. I was angry that they would both, Hermione more than Ron, carry on the charade that everything was great between them.

I then contemplated mine and Harry's plan of telling them both that they were on the brink of breaking up with each other. I didn't like my chances of getting out unscathed. We were supposed to be taking them to the side separately and telling them what we knew. That meant that I had to tell Hermione what I did and saw and that Ron felt the same. It didn't look good.

At least some good would come out of the plan though. I had convinced Harry that his best bet was asking Ruby to go to the Ball with him, rather than take a chance on Lavender. "That way you know who you're going with pretty well and it won't be hard to make conversation." I told him.

"I guess you're right. Will she say yes though?" He had looked genuinely worried.

"You'll never know until you try."

I lay there for a little while longer, dreading the day ahead, until 9:00 when I decided I'd better get up. I got dressed sluggishly and in the process woke Ruby up. Together we got Hermione up and then, at 10:00 when they were both ready, we went down to breakfast. It had begun.

The boys were already at breakfast and Harry told us Ron was on his third helping. "It's about time!" Ron said through a mouthful of sausages. "I had to eat to keep myself busy! It was torture."

"You look like you're in absolute agony. Well we're here now so you don't have to stuff yourself." I pointed out to him.

"Maybe just one more helping of hash browns." He said accepting the plate Ruby was offering him tauntingly. "Do you mind that's my date you're stuffing!" Hermione interjected plonking herself down next to him and taking his fork from him. "He won't fit into his dress robes."

"Oh we're the ones stuffing him." I said in a furious under-tone so that only Harry, who then choked on his pumpkin juice, could hear me.

Once Ron had eventually had his filling all five of us went out into the glorious sunshine. My favourite part of September is the weather. The atmosphere outside the castle on a weekend is phenomenal. The best part though was not the way the sun reflects off the acres of luscious, emerald grass, or the millions of dancing, sparkles on the lake. No, the best part was the sight of the hundreds of people taking advantage of these conditions. The miniature first years sat under trees doing homework, all in smart clothes no doubt picked by their parents. Older years running around and casting _aguamenti_ at each other. Around the lake sat solitary couples, perfect targets for the aguamenti charm now sneaking up on one of them. Even the Slytherins looked quite peaceful sulking in a dark corner, obviously planning ways of bullying people when the weather got worse and they could strut around the school as if they owned it, once again.

Our favourite corner was empty except for two people, Fred and George Weasley. "What are you two doing here!" Ron demanded pointing an accusing finger at the two of them and letting go of Hermione's waist. "Relax little bro we're not here to do our usual inspection of your love life." Explained George "Although while Fred does what he needs to I might ask a few questions." He smiled maliciously.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to walk." I moaned at Fred as he held out his arm for me to link and winked. "One second, Harry jus…"

"No now." Fred grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me away from the corner towards the lake. "Hey! I needed to tell him…"

"To wait for you before starting your mission?" He finished for me.

Dumb struck I stared at him, my mouth gaping open for a few seconds and then something clicked. "Extendable Ears?" My gawp turned into a glare. He nodded guiltily, his big, brown eyes looking innocently from under his orange lashes. "If you can, do; right?" He was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh as he recited my philosophy to me. "It depends on the circumstances." I threw at him, yanking my arm out of his grip. "What did you hear then?" I sighed and sat down, Harry's voice was ringing through my head in an unpleasant memory _"If you've moved to another level of liking Ron…"_

"That you and Harry are planning on telling Hermione and Ron about each other's plans to dump each other." He sat down too, right in front of me, so that our crossed legs were touching at the knees. "Anything else?" I asked, fuming at mine and Harry's stupidity. "Nope." He replied shaking his head "Anything else I _should_ know?"

"You shouldn't have known about that! Why would I tell you…?" I squeaked hysterically before Fred leapt forwards and clamped a hand over my mouth. A few heads turned our way. Fred laughed heartily, still keeping his hand over my mouth. "Anyway I wasn't just wanting to tell you that I knew." He told me as though nothing had happened but still refraining me from talking. "I was wondering if I could help."


	3. A Helping Hand

"Help?" Fred had let go of my mouth so that I could give him an answer as I absorbed this unexpected proposition.

"Yeah, I was thinking I could talk to Hermione about Ron." He leaned back onto his elbows, when he had finished explaining this. How was he so casual about the whole situation? Although, he doesn't have a painfully huge crush on one of the two involved. "Won't she think it's a bit weird?" I wondered aloud "You talking to her about her relationship?" He turned to look at me with eye brow raised and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"No. I threaten to do it all the time." He shrugged himself upright again. "By the way all we've been talking about is what colours we are wearing for the Ball." On that note he got up and, as though the matter was settled, he held out a hand for me to get up too. I took it, but, by no means was I ready to stop this conversation. "What about Harry?" I demanded "Will he still have to talk to Ron?"

"I'm not a miracle worker George." He smiled at me "I can't sort out the whole situation." He pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry he'll know how to tell Ron." He whispered into my ear. "I can't wait for this Ball." He kissed my head, let go of me, jumped around me and strolled in the direction of the corner. It took a few minutes for me to take in what had just happened and then his smug little face leapt to the front of my mind and I turned on my heel and strolled after him acting completely unaffected by his boldness.

"What colours are we wearing then?" I asked knowing the right answer.

"Purple duh." He got it right.

"Err... right answer well done." I replied dumb-struck again. How much does he actually know?

Back at the corner Fred and George were already in conversation with Hermione and Ruby. I sat by Harry and Ron feeling extremely lucky. As it stood there was no need for Hermione to find out that I had accidentally read her diary. I was so lost in relief that I wasn't really listening to the boys. Only when my name was mentioned did I start listening.

"George is one of you're best friends," Harry was stage whispering to Ron. "You can't expect her to judge you about this. I know I did, but, that's different. She can give you better advice from a better perspective."

"Alright!" Ron whispered back. "George, come here." He beckoned me to sit next to him making my stomach dissolve.

"They're going to get suspicious if you keep whispering." I warned him without moving my mouth so that it looked like I hadn't said anything.

"OK." He continued speaking quietly. "Here's the thing, I was planning on breaking up with Hermione at the Ball, but, then Harry said that was cruel and then refused to give me any better suggestions." He glared at Harry who was smirking for my benefit. "I wondered if you had any opinions." Ron finished looking pleadingly at me with baby blue eyes that dominated his freckle covered face as far as I was concerned. "Are you telling me" I began, working to keep my voice from sounding breathless. "That you don't feel the same way about Hermione anymore?" He thought about this for a while looking away from me and at Harry. After 3 minutes of contemplating this he nodded and my heart flew. "Well then I think it's even crueller to lead her on and keep her thinking there is a future for you two." I said softly placing my hand on his lower arm. "In other words, there's no time like the present." He chuckled at this and I smiled warmly.

"We're off to lunch children." The Weasley twins said in-sync from behind me. I was surprised to see Ruby standing in between them staring at me meaningfully.

"We'll come with then." Harry replied grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I turned to give Ron a reassuring smile and saw Hermione walking up behind him with a brave face on. This was it, they were breaking up.

"Ahem." Someone coughed "That's my date's hand you're holding."

"Sorry, here." I felt myself being passed over to none other than Fred Weasley.

"You know we're only going to the Ball together there's no need to act like you own me." I pulled my hand back and winked at him.

At lunch we were so immersed in our own little world we didn't even realise that Mr and Mrs feed-each-other didn't show up.


	4. Tears

Back upstairs in the girls dormitory, after lunch had ended and the twins had gone off to cause trouble while Harry went off to find Ron, me and Ruby were doing our best to comfort Hermione who was crying.

"I'm 13 I shouldn't even be feeling like this about anyone yet." Always rational. Concentrating on the fact that her feelings didn't make sense not that she felt them.

"I know but a year is a long time Mi." Ruby said softly while holding her from the side and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah it only gets better from 13 apparently and you've started off amazingly, unlike the rest of us." I added from my side of Hermione looking for somewhere to comfort but Ruby had hold of all of her.

"At least you wont feel guilty for another 2 we..." Ruby trailed off at the end because of a hard glare from Hermione.

"Why would she feel guilty?" I asked playing along and trying not to feel hurt that they were trying so hard to hide this from me.

"Nothing really just that... erm... I was keeping something secret from him until the Ball." Hermione did her best to cover up Ruby's mistake. The attempt was so bad even if I didn't already know I would have cottoned on by now.

"Right, OK, well you feel better Hermione, I'm going to leave you two to properly discuss whatever it is I can't know. See you later." I stormed out of the dorm, ran to the most secluded armchair in the corner of the Common Room and cried into my arms and knees. I was so hurt that I didn't even care when I got moved onto the lap of a red haired someone; I just re-adjusted myself to be crying onto their shoulder instead.

After a solid 10 minutes of sobbing I finally mananged to gain some control. Crying that hard had tired me out so I just let my head fall onto the soft shoulder of the person comforting me. It was a perfect fit.

"Do you even know who I am?" The perfect fit asked.

"I wasn't sure which one you were until you spoke. But now I guess it sort of makes sense being as you haven't really left me alone since I said yes to you." I replied lifting my head to look into the cheeky, brown eyes I didn't really mind seeing right now.

"You didn't seem to mind my company just then, or should I say my jumpers company." I looked at his shoulder and right where my eyes had been there was a huge soaking wet patch.

"I can get that out for you later if you want." I offered starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"If you wouldn't mind please. Would you like a tissue as payment?" Fred pulled out his wand and made a tissue appear out of thin air. I mumbled a thanks and got to work drying my face and trying to quietly blow my nose. When I was done I went to put the tissue in my pocket but Fred waved his wand again and burnt it in my hand.

"Pretty useless, no point saving it. So what s'up?" He asked making it sound like an everyday 'how are you?' sort of question letting me know I didn't have to tell him why I was crying if I didn't want to.

"My friends don't trust me." I owed him that much for comforting me and not prying. "They just tried so hard to keep me from knowing about the Ball situation." I carried on, fighting back more tears earning a burning sensation in my eyes as well as a stabbing pain in the chest. "And I don't know what I've done to deserve it." I broke on the last word and blinked letting a few traitors escape. Fred just produced another tissue and caught them with it following he trails they'd left to my eyes. "Thanks." I said steadily after a deep breath. "I mean there're things I've told Harry that I haven't told them but not because I don't trust them just because she would've..." I was telling too much I had to stop. "I mean wouldn't've understood." I finished attempting to leave it un-obvious.

"Well they don't sound like great friends to me George." Fred pulled me into a hug moving my head back to his shoulder and resting his head on mine. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Shit I was going with them to get our dresses for the Ball." What was I going to do? The last thing I wanted was to bump into them right now.

"Oh, I guess you can't go with me then, and me and George were going to pick our dress robes up anyway." He sat in thought for a moment.

"I only want to get the dress and come back if I'm honest I might even go late so as not to bump into those two." It sounded awful but I wasn't looking forward to seeing them at dinner let alone out of school.

"No worries another time yeah?" He looked hopeful so I agreed. "Great. Now what about a game of exploding snap?"

We found a table and sat playing snap until people started milling out for dinner. We went to dinner together and saw Harry and Ron sat at the side of the table near the entrance with George. Hermione and Ruby were sat in the middle of the table with Lavender and Parvarti.

Harry saw my face and beckoned us to sit with him, Ron and George. "What happened?" I was sure my eyes weren't bloodshot anymore, Harry must watch me closer than I thought. I told him about Hermione and Ruby and he was as angry as I was. "Thought you were their friend... What sort of friend..." He kept mumbling to me while we were eating.

"Yup... I know." was my answer to every single one but it still didn't stop him.

"So aren't you going to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow then?" He asked. I had to ask what he said because I'd tuned him out. "Well do you want to come with me and Ron?" I'd completely forgotten they wouldn't have been going with Hermione and Ruby because of Hermione not wanting Ron to see her dress. Now it didn't matter but I didn't reckon they'd want to talk for a while. "Sure that'd be great, thanks Harry."

The rest of the night went in a blur when dinner had finished I ran upstairs to fetch my book and came down before Hermione and Ruby had even gotten back to the common room. Me, Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat together all night talking, playing snap and reading (on my part). I stayed up late to be sure that they were all asleep and slept uneasy waking every now and then on a soaked pillow and not being able to remember the dream.


	5. Steph

**Thanks for sticking with me those that are reading and welcome to new readers! Don't forget to let me know how I'm doing, polite, constuctive critisism is always welcome!**

**Next one will be a long over-due description of George and her life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Hogsmeade visit was early this year due to the upcoming ball; it was also on a Sunday, for reasons unknown to us students, meaning that there was going to be a mad rush to my sister's dress shop, Stephanie's. My big sister, Steph, (to no one's surprise) went straight into clothing from Hogwarts and after a year of working her way up through Madame Malkin's in Diagon Alley she opened her own shop in Hogsmeade making and selling men's dress-robes and women's dresses. Always the glamour girl, my sister.<p>

I woke Sunday at my usual 8:00am and got straight up, dressed and put a bit of purple make-up on. Not part of my normal routine but hopefully necessary if Steph loved me at all. Leaving my milk chocolate hair down, I set off downstairs to meet Harry and Ron.

Typical men; they were waiting in a couple of comfy armchairs looking impatient and, in Harry's case, not tired at all. "I'm starving." Ron said as though it was my fault his food had been digested over night. With me and Harry sniggering behind him, Ron sped out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, within 5 minutes, where he placed every breakfast food within reach on his plate. "Careful, you'll get tummy ache if you eat all that too fast." Chimed a (now very familiar) voice from behind me. "When're you going into Hogsmeade then?" Fred asked, directed at me this time.

"As soon as greedy guts here has finished I guess, you?" My heart melted a little at the sarcastic laugh Ron aimed at me through a mouthful of egg and bacon.

"Well, I received an owl from your sister this morning telling me to let you go and get your dress first before I go in, so let me know, see you later." And he swooped down, giving me another swift kiss on the cheek, before walking away with George as though nothing had happened. Again. Turning my head in Harry's direction I saw a look of irritating understanding. Before I could retaliate to this look he reached out and moved my hand away from the cheek Fred had just pecked. Oh.

Ron noticed nothing, having not even looked up when Fred made a joke about his eating habits.

"Hurry up Ron for Merlin's sake! We want to get there before it gets dark." I joked signalling to Harry to leave it. I knew he'd bring it up later.

Finally Ron cleared the area around him of things to eat so we left for Hogsmeade; "Let's do my sister's first so that we don't stop Fred and George coming."

"They're probably in Zonko's, hoping you don't go and see them for a while... or, you know, hoping you'll show up... just to see one of... OW!"

"Three Broomsticks it is." I decided as Harry massaged his upper-arm, but, still looking too smug for my liking.

A butterbeer each later we meandered over to Honeydukes and got some Acid pops (or Ron did) and then made our way to Stephanie's. About half way there we saw Lavender and Parvarti with big, pink bags heading in the opposite direction, speed walking with their heads down; and two times too many legs for 2 people. Once we'd past them I turned around to see Hermione and Ruby walking just as fast, with a big, pink bag each, roughly 2 metres ahead of Lavender and Parvarti.

Doing my best not to feel angry or hurt I whipped back around and didn't say a word all the way to my sister's shop.

Looking as though every girl in Hogwarts had already been, it wasn't looking too good for my dress so far. The manikins on the podiums, all in the most elaborate designs of the season, shrugged their shoulders at me; or some of the more up-beat ones pointed towards the 2 not-empty racks encouragingly. My shock and panic didn't last long though, for Steph came straight out from behind the till to greet me with a hug and the words I was hoping to hear since I found out there was a Ball; "I've got you covered."

Giving her a massive squeeze and a kiss on the cheek I looked straight at the door marked 'Staff Only' as though expecting my dress to come out on one of the manikins now showing Ron and Harry where the men's clothes were.

"Hello boys, sorry about Hermione, Ron, but you've got plenty of time to fall in love again haven't you?" She nudged me discretely when she said this.

"How do you know about that?" Ron asked, slightly rudely.

"Word gets 'round." And she winked at me, losing me completely. "Now, Georgie, I've put an opaque protector sheet over your dress and sealed it with a charm that won't break until 4 hours before the Ball starts."

"WHAT? Why?" I protested, I'd been looking forward to this all day. What was she doing to me?

"And your accessories are in a little bag, but that's not sealed so you can have a look at them. I want it to be a surprise." She grinned so smugly I wanted to hex her, how dare she keep my dress from me.

Wow, when did I become such a brat?

"Does this mean it's not purple?" I asked, disappointed, this had been my one condition of the dress I was going to get.

"Never said that." My sister said aiming another infuriating wink at me.

"Right I'll fetch them and then you can buggar off and let the boys come in." Turning on her heel, creating an umberella effect with her elbow length, golden curls, she whipped off through the 'Staff Only' door, returning with 2 pink bags, before the door had even closed behind her.

"For you." She shoved the bags into my chest. "And for you." She turned to Ron with a piece of parchment. "It's instructions on how to remove lace without ruining the clothes."

" But how did y..." Ron started.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank you Steph, you're a star.'"

Ron repeated the words in a mumble, but, I had just realised how blind I was. "How long've you and Fred been in contact?"

"Only a few days, now get out!" With that she shooed us out of her shop, none-too-politely.

I turned around to see her doing the same to the manikins to make way for the male ones now coming through the 'Staff Only' door.

"Has she always been so sweet, your sister?" Ron asked me sarcastically.

"Only since dad got out." I replied.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, trust Sirius to bring out that side of her."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

**A/N - First of all a huge THANK YOU to the people who read the story as it is and decided to follow it, it really means a lot :').**

**BUT... I'm going to spend some time sorting it out off of FanFiction and re-post the whole thing once I'm satisfied that I know where I'm wanting to take it and how to get there.**

**Also I got so muddled with ages and times etc. that the plot was getting a bit far fetched.**

**I promise that when Weasley's World returns it will be better (have less grammar/spelling mistakes) and have some degree of a structure to it.**

**If you hate me for doing this I completely understand and I want to finish on a massive apology to the people that took some of their valuable time to read Weasley's World the way it was...**

**!**

**P.S. I also had a few moments of inspiration while I was neglecting this story so please keep an eye out for more HP madness from me sorry and thanks again :)**


End file.
